The Saga of Light Madurai:The Angel Wolf Arrives
by Angel Wolf
Summary: This part is totally finished and continues in my second story Saga of Light Madurai: Razor and Angel Hybrids of Unmatchable Strenght.
1. The Angel Wolf Lives

Saga of Light Madurai: The Angel Wolf Arrives

  


I do not own Zoids or any other anime show so there. I wrote this story because I have been thinking about a story like this for a long time. I only own my own characters like the Angel Wolf and Light Madurai. Bit and a few other original characters will enter in this story. This will start a series of stories called " The Light Madurai Saga" so if you see a * by a story then it is in the saga. On with the story.

  
  


Chapter One: The Beginning

  


" Hey Light are you still trying finish that zoid ," asked Reno Star as he looked at the 13 year old? 

  


" Yes Reno, I hope that Matt can get that intelligence system working," said Light Madurai as she looked at the almost completed zoid. It looked a lot like a Shadow fox, but was different in a lot of ways. It had the maneuverability of the Command Wolf and the speed of the Liger Zero Yager. 

  


" Hey Light and Reno come and eat," shouted Magic Cloud. He was the younger brother of Bit Cloud the pilot of the famous Liger Zero. Bit was the one that had given them the code so that they could make an intelligence system for Lights zoid. Now all they had to do was crack that code and they could start a team.

  
  


" Coming Magic," shouted Light as she ran after the 15 year old pilot of the Star Liger. The Star Liger was very fast and had been adapted to swim. " Hey Matt have you cracked that code?" She stared at the 12 year old computer wiz expectantly. 

  


" Well it is scanning right now so maybe," said Matt as he started eating his cheese burger. " Hey bro come on you can't stay up there all day!" He heard his older brother Jamie running around up stairs and shook his head. 

  


" O.K. Matt I just have to finish an adjustment on the Terras," said Jamie. He was the groups supervisor and he helped to teach them things. Matts brother was about 7 years older then him. His dad had given them the base and it was their base until they could start a team. The team consisted of Matt and his Terras, Reno and his Saber Tiger, Jamie and his Ranos, Magic and his Star Liger, Stella and her Arrow Fox, and Light and her unnamed zoid. " Hey guys any news on the code?" 

  


" Nope, zip, none, at the moment, but we are running a scan so maybe," said Matt as he drank a glass of cocoa.

  


" So Stella how's the training with the Arrow Fox going," asked Light to her cousin? 

  


" Fine I think, but it will be awhile until we are as good as you used to be with your Command Wolf," said the 11 year old pilot. 

  
  


" Well hopefully my new zoid will be better," said Light as she left the table to check on the scan.

The next thing they heard was a sound that sounded like someone jumping up and down and yelling. 

  


" I think the scan went threw," said Matt as he stood up. 

  


" So should we go and restrain her or let her yell her head off," asked Reno sarcastically. 

  


" Let her yell she has been waiting for this," said Jamie as he left to check on Light.

" It went threw I take it." He looked at the happy teen who nodded enthusiastically. 

  


" It sure did now I can send the zoid to the shop to get the rest done," said Light as she ran down the stairs. " I will call tomorrow, but right now I need some sleep." She walked into her quarters which she shared with Stella. Stella was already asleep so Light threw on a white tank-top with a Command Wolf on it. Then she pulled on a pair of black shorts and was ready to go to sleep.

  


The Next Morning

  


" I slept so well now I can call up and get my zoid put together," said Light as she ran to the phone and called the shop. They said someone would pick up the zoid that afternoon. As they promised they did pick up her zoid and said it would be ready by tomorrow.

  


" Ring, ring, ring, ring," went the telephone. Light got ready to take a message, because no one ever called her. 

  


" I would like to talk with Light Madurai is this she," asked the voice on the other line? 

  


" Yes, this is she can I help you," asked Light? 

  


" I just wanted to say that we got your zoid assembled and want to know if you want to come and ride it home," asked the voice. 

  


" Sure I will be there soon," said Light. 

  


" O.K. we will be waiting," said the voice and hung up. 

  


" I have to go my zoid got finished early," said Light as she grabbed the intelligence card. 

  


" See you later," shouted Reno as she ran to ask Stella if she would give her a ride in the Arrow Fox.

  


" Sure I will," said Stella as she and Light ran towards the two person zoid." So Light have you thought of a name for your zoid?" She smiled as she piloted the Arrow Fox towards the shop. 

  


" No I haven't, but I do have a couple of ideas," said Light.

  


" So what are they?" asked the curious Arrow Fox pilot. 

  


" I thought of two names Angel Wolf and Star Center," said Light as she stared into space. 

  


" Why did you think of Angel Wolf? I mean your zoid can't even fly," said Stella. 

  


" Are you so sure about that?" asked Light. 

  


" You don't mean that your zoid can fly do you?" asked Stella as they neared the shop. 

  


" I equipped my zoid with an armor changing system like the Liger Zero," said Light as they pulled up to the shop. 

  


" So what kind of armor does your zoid have?" asked Stella. 

  


" Two armors so far. She has the White armor which is equipped with two angel like wings and the Silver armor which is equipped with a set of speed boosters and a gun," said Light as she jumped off and ran into the shop. " Thanks for the ride Stella see you back at base." Stella waved as the Arrow Fox dashed off.

  


" Hello may I help you?" asked a young blond haired girl at the counter. 

  


" Yes I came to pick up my zoid," said Light as she looked at the young girl. " What is your name?" asked the girl. 

  


" Light, Light Madurai and yours is?" said Light. 

  


" I am Flicker Orb nice to meet you," said Flicker as she looked through the pile of forms. " Oh you are the one who owns that wolf like zoid." 

  


" Yes, that is my newly named Angel Wolf," said Light as she smiled. 

  


" Come this way I see you haven't installed a system to make it move yet," said Flicker as she put a code into a wall. 

  


" So is my zoid in there?" asked Light. 

  


" Yes, it is I got to see it I think it is very pretty," said Flicker as the doors opened to reveal the finished zoid. It had a full silver paint job with gleaming black claws and gold painted teeth. 

  


" I have to agree the Angel Wolf looks perfect," said Light as she walked over and started climbing up her zoid. " Hey Flicker do you have a zoid?" 

  


" Yes, I do I have a Command Wolf," said Flicker as she watched the new pilot climb into the cockpit.

  
  


" I used to have a Command Wolf, but she was destroyed in a battle one year ago," said Light as she pushed the card into the place it belonged. 

  


" You mean you were the pilot who piloted the gold colored Command Wold in the battle," said Flicker. 

  


" Yes, that was me and Star," said Light as the Angel Wolf came alive. 

  


" So how does it feel to be in a zoid again?" asked Flicker. 

  


" It feels awesome," said Light then she heard a sound that she had missed so much. 

  


" Hey Light what is that zoid doing?" asked Flicker. 

  


" Saying hello to me and telling me that she accepts me as her pilot," said Light as she smiled. 

  


" I guess I don't understand, but do you want an extra member on your team?" asked Flicker. "

  


" Sure, what do you think Angel?" asked Light. In reply she got a howl from the zoid. " I guess it is unanimous we have another member." She smiled as she patted the controls. " Hey Flicker can you open the door?" She moved her hands over to controls as she started to feel anxious. 

  


" Sure I will follow in Freedom as soon as I can," said Flicker as she opened the door. The next thing Light new she was heading toward the base with her Angel Wolf. 

  


" Hey Angel you want to have some fun?" asked Light. In response she got a howl from the zoid.

" O.K. lets have some fun." 

  


At the Base

  


" I wonder when Light will get back with her new zoid," said Reno. 

  


" I have no clue, but hopefully soon I am bored," said Stella as she sat around doing nothing. 

  


" Hey guys did you just here something?" asked Magic as he ran into the room.

  


" No, but tell us what the sound sounded like," said Matt as he worked on a strategy. 

  


" It sounded like a wolf howling," said Magic. 

  


" A wolf then that means that Light is back," said Stella as she ran out the door.

  
  


Back in the Cockpit

  


" Well, lets see what happens next," said Light to her partner that had howled a second before. 

  


" Hey Light I caught up," shouted Flicker over the intercom. 

  


" Good how about we have a little fun with my team mates heads," said Light. 

  


" In what way do you mean?" asked Flicker. 

  


" Well most likely Stella will be the first to come out in her Arrow Fox," said Light. " We get her in on the plan and confuse the boys. 

  


" Hey, Light nice zoid what is its name," shouted Stella's voice over the com link. 

  


" Her name is the Angel Wolf," said Light. 

  


" Hey Light who is in the Command Wolf?" asked Stella. 

  


" Her name is Flicker and she is a new team member," said Light as she looked at the confused face of her cousin. 

  


" Flicker and I are wondering if you want to play a trick on the boys," said Light. 

  


" Sure Magic stole my cupcakes yesterday," said Stella.

  


Back at the Base

  


" I wonder what is taking Light and Stella so long," said Matt as he drank a glass of milk. 

  


" Maybe they got hurt," said Reno as he started to walk to the hanger. 

  


" Well then lets go see," said Magic as he started after his friend. 

  


" Come on bro lets get going," said Matt as he and Jamie ran to catch up.

  


" Hey Saber, want to find the girls?" asked Reno up to his Saber Tiger. His had a special blue and green paint job. In answer Saber roared. " O.K. then lets get going." He smiled as he jumped into the cockpit. " Ready to mobilize Saber." He pushed the controls forward and the Saber Tiger roared. The next thing he knew he was out of the hanger. 

  


" Hey Liger, want to find our friends?" asked Magic as he petted his zoid. In reply he got a growl. " Then come on let me in." . In response his zoid lowered his head. Then Magic got in and blasted out of the hanger. 

  


" Hey Matt come on get in!" shouted Jamie as he jumped into the Ranos. 

  


" O.K. I will," said Matt as he followed suit.

  
  


Back on the Field

  


" Hey Light what is wrong with that zoid of yours?" asked Stella. 

  


" Wait and see Stella be patient," said Light as she looked at the controls. " As I thought those silly boys have come to see what happened to us." She smiled as she pushed a button and Angel disappeared. 

  


" Hey Light where did you go?" asked Stella's voice over the com link. 

  


" I installed a system that makes the Angel Wolf invisible," said Light. 

  


" Oh I get it we disappear and reappear at random spots," said Stella as she pushed a couple of buttons and vanished. 

  


" Guess were last Freedom," said Flicker as she pushed a button and vanished. 

  


" Here they come get ready," said Light over the com link as the boys came into site. 

  


" I thought you said there were 4 boys," said Flicker as she dodged out of Magic's way. 

  


" There are, but I think that Jamie and Matt are in the Ranos together," said Light as she dodged Reno.

  


" Well how about we go back to the base and then call them up on the com link in a hour instead of wearing our zoids out," said Stella. 

  


" Agreed come on girls lets get ready to start a team," said Light as she dashed off to the base. 

  


" Right behind you," said Flicker as she sped Freedom up to top speed. 

  


" Same with me gals," said Stella as she ran after the wolf like zoids.


	2. The Light Chasers Team Begins

The Saga of Light Madurai: The Angel Wolf Arrives

  


I do not own zoids or anything to do with them I only own my own characters. I want to thank anyone who reviewed my story it means a lot to me. So lets get on with the story.

  
  


Chapter 2: The Light Chasers Enter

  


At the Base

  


" So Flicker should we call them up yet?" asked Light. " No let them sweat it out a little longer."

  


" I guess, I can't wait to see their faces when we call them," said Stella as she snacked on a turkey sandwich. 

  


" So what do you think they will say when we call them up?" asked Flicker. 

  


" Nothing they will just stare at us with big bug eyes," said Light as she watched the boys on the screen. 

  


" So which one is the best warrior?" asked Flicker as she popped the top off of a pop can. 

  


" Well if you want a god gun men you should go with Matt and his awesome Pteras. If you want a speedy and reliable partner your best bet is Reno. If you want a awesome pilot, a fridge raider, and friendly warrior you better try for Magic, but if you want an awesome strategist you have better try Jamie," said Light as she looked at the boys. 

  


" I say we call them up," said Stella as she finished off her diet rite. 

  


" I think they are going to faint," said Light as she turned on the com link radio. "

  


Hey boys I think you can stop searching now we are at the base!" yelled Stella as she looked at the boys.

  


" I told you they would be speechless," said Light as she watched the boys. Then the silence broke with a shout. 

  


" You two are going to get it when we get back to the base," shouted Magic over the radio. 

  


" Sorry, but the number two is wrong," said Stella as she hid a snicker. 

  


" What do you mean it is wrong the number of people at the base is two Light and you," said Reno as he regained composer. 

  


" We got another team mate her name is Flicker Orb," said Light as she walked back in. 

  
  


" Not another girl now we have to have three looney girls running around," whispered Magic as he piloted the Star Liger back to the base. 

  


" I heard that and I better not here it again," said Light as she watched as Jamie and Matt laughed at the other faces. " Thanks for covering for us." Light smiled as she jumped off the couch. 

  


" Anytime Light, anytime I like getting back on the two monsters in the base," said Jamie as he started piloting the Ranos back home at top speed. 

  


" Hey I didn't know that they were in on the plan," said Stella as she walked into the room. 

  


" Before I met up with you two I called Jamie and he said he would like to have a way to cool them down," said Light. 

  


" So in other words it was a trick on the monster twins," said Stella as she walked to the hanger. 

  


" Hey what are you doing?" asked Light. 

  


" Getting out of here while I still can," said Stella as she ran to the hanger. 

  


" What does she mean by that?" asked Flicker. 

  


" In other words she does not want to be here when the boys get back," said Light as she uploaded the Internet.

  


" So what are you doing now?" asked Flicker. 

  


" Registering a team," said Light as she pressed a button that said " Register". 

  


" So then are we all going to be on the team?" asked Flicker. 

  


" I will register as a five person team," said Light. 

  


" So what about the other two?" asked Flicker. 

  


" They will be our substitutes in case one of the zoids is in need of repair," said Light. 

  


" Well here is they chart lets see here," said Light. 

  


" What should we name the team?" asked Light. 

  


" Easy the Light Chasers of course," said Flicker as she looked at the chart. 

  


" So Flicker who do you think the leader should be?" asked Light. 

  
  


" Look at the name of the team you of course," said Flicker as she looked into the eyes of the leader. 

  


" Me, but why me why not Jamie or Reno or one of them?" asked Light. 

  


" I think you should be the leader, because you are a great zoid pilot and you have piloted one of the best zoids ever," said Flicker as she returned to her pop drink. 

  


" I agree with our new team mate," said a voice that Light knew well. 

  


" What Reno you never agree with anyone," said Light. 

  


" Well I agree that you should be the leader," said Reno. 

  


" Si, so do I," said Magic with a cocky smile on his face. 

  


" We also agree," said a chorus of three voices. 

  


" Matt, Jamie, Stella you guys all want me to be the leader," said Light as she brushed a tear away from her eyes. 

  


" Yes, we all do so finish that list so that we can get into the S class like my bro," teased Magic as he ran out of the room.

  


" O.K. lets get cracking Flicker," said Light. They soon finished the chart and it looked like this.

  
  


Team Name: Light Chasers

  


Leader: Light Madurai

  


2nd Member: Stella May

  


3rd Member: Flicker Orb

  


4th Member: Magic Cloud

  


5th Member: Reno Star

  


Subs: Jamie and Matt

  


Zoids

  


Angel Wolf Pilot: Light Madurai, Attacks: Wolf Storm, Angel Fury and Wolf Angel Claw, Type: Fox/Wolf

  
  


Arrow Fox Pilot: Stella May, Attacks: Arrow Launch, Fox Inferno, and Inri Cannons, Type: Fox

  
  


Saber Tiger Pilot Reno Star, Attacks: Uri Cannons, Rainbow Dash, and Winged Missiles, Type: Tiger

  
  


Command Wolf Pilot: Flicker Orb, Attacks: Gun Beam, Orb Shower, and the Tracker Missiles, Type: Wolf

  
  


Star Liger Pilot: Magic Cloud, Attacks: Strike Laser Claw, and Hidden Shield, Type: Liger

  
  


Pteras Pilot: Matt, Attacks: Speed Rain, and Missile Launcher, Type: Pterodactyl

  
  


Ranos Pilot: Jamie, Attacks: Tracker Bombs and Lock on all target beams, Type: Flying Dragon

  
  


" O.K. now that all the info is in lets send it in," said Light and pressed the send button. 

  


" We are glad to tell you that you are the newest members of the commission," said face on the screen. 

  


" Thank you sir we are glad to enter," said Stella and bowed a bit. 

  


" That one zoid the Angel Wolf is it a hybrid?" asked the face.

  


" Yes, it is I created it, it is mostly a Shadow Fox with a lot of moderations," said Light. 

  


" O.K. I just wanted to know now in about a day you will most likely get your first request to battle so be ready," said the face the disappeared. 

  


" Hey guys we are now officially a team!" shouted Light. 

  


" Now we can finally get into real battles," said Stella as she ran to the hanger to tell the Arrow Fox. 

  


" Well I guess I better get a moving base so that we can get to our battles," said Jamie as he ran to one of the many building on the base." I think that we should use a Indigo Nero to move our zoids." He smiled as he came back from inspecting what they had.

  
  


" A Indigo Nero we actually have one!" exclaimed Light. 

  


" Yes, I forgot that we had it," said Jamie. (FYI- For anyone who is asking what a Indigo Nero is it a transport vehicle that can swim, fly, and roll on land.) 

  


" That would be perfect for us," said Stella as she came in. 

  


" So we have a team started now we have to think of a team emblem," said Flicker as she watched a zoid battle between the Tigers team and the Flugal team." I think that the Flugal team will win." She smiled as she watched and sure enough the Tigers lost. 

  


" So what do you think our emblem should be?" asked Light. 

  


" Well your zoid is called 'Angel Wolf' so maybe we should have an angel," said Flicker. 

  


" Nope I think we should have a x made out of two angel wings," said Light as she changed the chanal. A battle was on, but no ordinary battle it was a S class battle. 

  


" Hey Light who is playing who? asked Magic. When he got no response he edged in and gasped. 

  


" It's my brother team the Blitz team fighting the War Tigers," said Magic as he sat down to watch. 

  


" They are both S class teams this should be awesome," said Matt as he took a seat next to Magic. 

  


" Hey there's Liger," said Jamie as he walked in. 

  


" The War Tigers and the Blitz team are fighting and everyone in this room is paralyzed," kidded Reno. 

  


" Is it always this way when the Blitz Team fights?" asked Flicker. 

  


" Sure is better get used to it," said Reno as he went off to work on his Saber Tiger. 

  


" So Jamie how do you get them off the couch?" asked Flicker. 

  


" I just cook and they tear them selves away to eat," said Jamie. 

  


" Then after they eat don't they go back to the television?" asked Flicker. 

  


" Nope, I unplug the television while they eat," said Jamie. 

  


" You watch and I will cook," said Flicker as she walked towards the kitchen. 

  


" Well O.K. I guess," said Jamie and started to watch the battle.

  
  


So how did you like it was it good was it bad in between well if you read it tell me. Next chapter- The Light Chaser First Battle.

  
  
  
  



	3. Battle Challenge!

The Saga of Light Madurai: The Angel Wolf Arrives

Sorry for not updating, but I was at my moms and I can't write over Easter vacation. I had a Dr. Appointment today so maybe I should update now while I have a chance. Thanks to Cloud Leonhart and the author of the story the Hybrid for reviewing. To the author of The Hybrid sorry for the parts that were the same. I read your story and I really liked it so I took two parts out sorry. I give you permission to use my team if you like ( smiles) I would be honored. O.K. less talking more story. I do not own zoids oh I do hate the disclaimer.

  
  


Real Chapter 3: The Light Chasers First Battle 

" I wonder what I should cook," thought Flicker Orb as she started getting things out of the fridge. As you read in the last chapter Flicker decided to cook. " I guess I will cook something light, because it is lunch," she said out loud. 

" I hope they like chicken noddle soup, crackers, and milk because that is what we are having," said Flicker as she put 2 pots on the stove. If you are wondering why two I will answer your question. They have Bits little brother to feed and you know haw much Bit eats. " Well I guess I will go and see how the battle is going," said Flicker as she walked out. She saw that the Blitz team was close to a victory. " Well that was not hard to guess," said Flicker as she went to check on the soup. " Well the soup is done. I better set the table," said Flicker as she started getting soup bowls, plates, glasses and spoons out. 

Back in the Living room

" Hey Light is someone cooking?" asked Magic as he got snapped out of his trance. " I guess Jamie is, but Jamie is over there working on a strategy," said Light. She was not in as much of a trance as the three boys and she and Stella had been working on an idea. " Hey Jamie who is cooking?" asked Light as she stood up. " That would be Flicker she wanted to cook," said Jamie. " Hey Reno and Matt come on time to eat," said Magic as he shook his friends out of their trance. " Who won the battle?" asked Matt. " The Blitz team of course now come and get it!" yelled Flicker as she walked into the room. 

" I had no idea that you could cook," said Light as she sat down at the head of the table. " Yeah, I can cook and wipe a good amount of zoids battlers also," said Flicker as she sat down across the table from Reno. " Well lets pray then we can dig in," said Light as she bowed her head. " O.K. I will pray for God to bless the food," said Stella as she folded her hands. " Fine by us," said the other members of the team. "Dear Lord, thank you for the food, day, and that we are a team amen," said Stella. " Thank you Stella now lets eat the food that Flicker prepared," said Jamie as he started eating. " Hey, Flicker do you have a nickname?" asked Magic. " Yes, I do it is Speed Blazer, but most of the time I go by Oral," said Flicker. " Si, so can we call you Oral around the base?" asked Reno. " Sure, just not anywhere else," said Flicker. " So when do you think we will get our first challenge?" asked Stella. " I think most likely tomorrow," said Jamie. " Thanks Oral for the food I am going to go take Ghost out for a run," said Magic as he ran towards the hanger. " Who is the Ghost and what does he mean by a run?" asked Flicker. " Ghost is his nickname for his Star Liger and he likes to go for rides out in the desert by moonlight," said Light in answer. " I also thank you for the food Oral, but I have to go wash and clean my Pteras," said Matt as he ran off in the direction Magic went. " Same by me, but I have to go get a part for my Lighting Siexs," said Reno. 

" So Light does this happen every day?" asked Flicker. " Yeah, but they will return and by then we will be ready for tomorrow's fight," said Light slyly as she walked towards the hanger. " How did you know we had a battle tomorrow?" asked Jamie in awe. " I wasn't just watching the show I was also watching you Jamie," said Light as she jumped into the Angel Wolf and took off towards a field. " See you Jamie hope you can get our moving base working," said Flicker as she took off. " See you and be careful," said Jamie as he watched the two wolf like zoids take off. " So Stella do you have target practice?" asked Jamie. " Sure do come on Arrow lets get going," said Stella as she jumped into the speedy zoid. 

  
  


" I hope they are ready for their first battle as a team," said Jamie as he started back towards the computer. " So Light who are we fighting tomorrow?" asked Flicker. " Th name of the team is the " Zabit Warriors"," said Light as she sped along. " What do you mean "Zabit Warriors" the whole team flies and we do not have a flying zoids except for "Pteras" and the "Ranos," said Flicker. " We also have the tranformational powers of the Angel Wolf," said Light. " Your zoid can transform!" yelled Flicker. " Yes Oral she can and I am going with her winged transformation we will have no problem. 

  
  


At the Zabit Warriors Base

" I hear our opponents do not have a signal flying zoid on the regular team," said Maccan Tulane. " I just can't wait to battle them," said Tristan Rae. " I hope it will be done quick so that we can come back and celebrate," said Ka Manor. " I for one just hope we get a lot of prize money," said Dare Teal. He was a mercenaria and only battled for money. " I just want to get some points and experience," said Quin Velha. " I just want to get some sleep," said Ka as she walked out two hours later. " Si, the same by me," said Quin as he ran to his room. " See you all bright and early," said Maccan as he went to go check on his Zabit. 

  
  


At the Light Chasers Base

" What a battle tomorrow! Why didn't you tell us?" asked Reno as he sat at the table eating turkey and stuffing. " We want to test you two so there no get to bed," said Light as she walked out to their new moving base. " so Jamie you got the Indigo Nero working," said Flicker. " I sure did now we can get to the battle tomorrow.

  
  


Well there you have it chapter 3. Coming soon The Battle Zabits down. 


	4. The Battle, Zabits Down

The Saga of Light Madurai: The Angel Wolf Arrives

I want to thank resesluever I hope I spelled it right and Cloud Leonhart for reviewing my story. I will most likely update at least once a week or more until I stop this part and start the next part. I am right now working on a digimon story so look for that sometime soon. I do not own digimon, but I do own Light Madurai and Angel. Growl. Oh yes I do so be quiet. Sorry Angel decided to be nasty. Well on with the story.

  
  


Chapter 4: The Battle, Zabits Down

" Hey Light wake up we have two hours until the battle!" shouted Flicker as she ran into the leaders room. She found the bed made and empty. " I wonder where she went?" asked Flicker out loud. " I am in the shower if you have to know now go eat and get ready for battle," said Light thru the bathroom door. " O.K. I didn't know that you were an early riser," said Flicker. " Sure I am I have been awake for an hour already now go get into your battle suit," said Light as she jumped out of the shower. " O.K. I will see you in ten," said Flicker as she ran down the hall to don her fighting suit. " I hope that they like my suit," said Light as she changed into the suit. It was all silver except for the blue emblem on the back of her jacket. She wore a pair of silver jeans and a silver tank-top under the jacket. Her black shoes were new and very clean. Last she donned her cape which she had, had since she was a pilot. " Well I better get something to eat before I faint from hunger," said Light as she walked into the kitchen. Everyone looked up and stopped what they were doing. " So is that approval or rejection?" asked Light. " Approval," was all anyone could say. " Well what is for breakfast?" asked Light. 

" Toast, milk, cocoa, cereal, and pancakes," said Stella as she broke the silence. She was dressed in a white and blue outfit. She wore a white shirt that had the cross of angel wings on the chest. She wore a pair of spotless white shorts and both the shirt and the pants had a blue stripe down the side. " I guess I will have toast and milk," said Light as she picked up a piece and buttered it. " I can't wait to start battling," said Magic. His outfit consisted of a blue vest, shirt, and pants all the same color. His emblem tho was gold so that it stood out. " I just hope that we win so we can continue a family tradition," said Flicker. Her outfit was all orange in color. She wore an orange tank-top and orange shorts. Her hands were covered in a pair of orange gloves and on her feet she wore a pair of orange boots. Her emblem was orange also " I just hope for all of our lives we don't make a mistake," said Reno. His outfit was normal a pair of jeans and a shirt. The emblem on his shirt was silver. " Oral what do you mean by tradition?" asked Stella. " My sister is a zoids warrior you may have heard of her," said Flicker. " What is her name?" asked Light. " Her name is Saturn Orb," said Flicker. " Isn't she the leader of the Universe team?" asked Reno. " Yes, she is, but I think you better get ready for the battle," said Jamie. " I agree we have ten minutes until the battle," said Light as she ran down the hall. " See you after we win Jamie!" shouted Reno as he ran down the hall after Light. " Adieus Jamie, see you after the battle," said Flicker as she ran out the door. " Same by me Jamie," said Stella as she ran after her friends. " Yeah, Jamie see you later," said Magic as he left. " O.K. Sky Wolf ready to mobilize," said Light as she sat in the cockpit of the winged zoid. " O.K. here we go," said Jamie as he pushed the button on the panel which sent Light soaring into the air. " Thunder Liger ready to mobilze," said Magic. The Thunder Liger looked like any other liger except for the speed and laser gun mounted on his back. " Lightning Siexs ready to go," said Reno as he sat in his seat. " Command Wolf Freedom ready to run," said Flicker as she held onto the controls of her zoid. " Arrow Fox ready to go," said Stella as she sat ready to go. " O.K. everyone we will watch you from here," said Jamie as he propelled them all out. 

  
  


" Well there are our opponents," said Maccan as he watched the 4 zoids. " I thought this was a five on five battle," said Ka as she watched the zoids. " Oh here comes the judge," said Quin as he sat in his Zabit. " This is an official zoids battle everyone not expected to be here please leave," said the Judge. " Scanning O.K. this is a five on five battle under code 1243567 understand?" asked the Judge. 

" Yes now just proclaim the start already," said Dare. " Ready fight," said the Judge.

  
  


" Hey Reno where is Light?" asked Stella. " Up there she is going in for an attack," said Reno as he watched the pilot of the fire colored Zabit. " So you are the all famous Maccan Tulane I take it," said Reno. " Sure am now lets battle," said Maccan. " Sorry, but you are not the one I am supposed to battle," said Reno. " Hey you battle whoever attacks you," said Maccan. " Good because I am not the one who is attacking you," said Reno. " What do you," then he stopped. He had been attacked by the Sky Wolf. " Hey I thought this would be easy I mean you aren't exposed to have a flying zoid on the field," said Maccan. " Well I guess you were wrong said Stella as she took advantage of the confused pilot to get some points. " Come on team lets try to win this," said Ka as she went as fast as her Zabit could. " Sorry, but you know the saying never turn your back on the enemy," said Flicker as she fired a couple of shoots at the wing of the Zabit. " Oh no my system is frozen," said Ka as she went spiraling towards the ground. " Come on Hero pull out, pull out," said Ka as she plummeted towards the ground. " I hope I do better next time," said Ka a she ejected from her zoid. 

" Pilot Ka Manor out of the battle," said the judge. " One down four to go," said Light. " That was a dirty trick you played," said Tristan over the speaker. " I hope you don't mean me because Angel and I are not done yet," said Light as she fired a shot at the enraged female Zabit warrior. Tristan and her Zabit nicknamed Unicorn disappeared. " Not this old trick I have seen it a million times," said Light as she pushed a button and disappeared. " Wait a minute your zoid isn't able to disappear like my Zabit," said Tristan over the link. " She can now say goodbye," said Light as she fired a shot and put Unicorn and her pilot out of commission. " O.K. Magic and Reno you take down Maccan I have to get rid of this annoying mercenaria," said Light as she flew towards Dare and his silver Zabit Air. " So Dare I hope you are a better pilot then the last time," said Light. ' What do you mean the last time?" asked Dare. " About two years ago you battled a Command Wolf nicknamed Star am I correct," said Light. " Sure I did and I lost. I was the pilot of a Pteras nicknamed Iron," said Dare. " Do you remember the name of the pilot of the Command Wolf?" asked Light. " Sure I do her name was Light Madurai," said Dare. " So you know what my name is?" asked Light. " No I have not a clue," said Dare. " I am Light Madurai the leader of the Light Chasers team and you have lost," said Light as she fired a blast that put him out of commission. 

" The winner is the Light Chasers team," said the judge and then flew off. " So who finally downed Quin and Maccan?" asked Light. " I took out Quin with a couple of shots and Magic downed Maccan and Reno finished him off," said Flicker. " I was a diversionist keeping them shooting at me while the others took them down," said Stella. " So Light do you know that one fighter name Dare?" asked Reno. " Yes, I do I beet him once before, but I better go make sure they are all alright," said Light as she ran off to where the Zabit pilots were standing. " Are you all right?" asked Light. " Yes, all of us are except for Dare," said Maccan as he stood over his injured comrade. " Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Light. " Yes, I was wondering if you and your teammates would give us a lift and let us stay for a couple of days," said Maccan as he stood up to look into Lights eyes. " Fine by me and I am happy to let you stay come on," said Light. " Do any of your zoids have room for more then one person?" asked Ka. 

" Yes, my cousin Stella's Arrow Fox is made for two people and so is the Star Liger and Lightning Siexs," said Light. " So do you think that it will be O.K. with them?" asked Tristan. " I know so and I think you better put Dare in the Arrow Fox," said Light. " Why do you say that?" asked Quin. " The Arrow Fox has both the fastest and smoothest gate," said Light as they go to where the others were. " I take it that one of them got injured," said Flicker. " Yeah, Dare got injured and they want to come back with us to the base to get him fixed up," said Light as she jumped into her zoid. " I'll take Dare with the Arrow Fox and me," said Stella as she made the fox lay down so that they could get him into the zoid. " Hey, Quin come on you can ride with me," shouted Magic as he climbed into his zoid. " O.K. meet you guys at their base," said Quin as he jumped into the zoid. " Hey Tristan come on its been a while," said Flicker to the older girl. " Sure has I hope I don't have to sit on your lap," said Tristan sarcastically. " Nope I didn't tell them, but this zoid is a two seat," said Flicker as she gave Tristan a hand into the zoid. " Come on Ka I'll give you a speedy zoid in my Siexs," said Reno. " O.K. by me and thanks," said Ka as she climbed into the passengers seat. " I guess that means that you and I'll will have to ride back together," said Light to the leader of the group. " So is your zoid a two person zoid?" asked Maccan. " Yes, but none of my teammates know it is," said Light as he climbed into the zoid. 

  
  


Next chapter 5: Recovery of Dare. He will come along in this series a lot. 


	5. Recovery of Dare

Saga of Light Madurai: The Angel Wolf Arrives

Thanks to anyone who reviewed my story. I have to give a special thanks to the author of The Hybrid. She chose my team to fight against her team and guess what (smiles) it came out in a draw. (Growl) Oh come on Angel it was fun and anyway we did beat one of the members. ( Growls savagely) Oh come on I had fun now lets get on with the show. I do not own zoids, but I do own the Angel Wolf.

  
  


Chapter 5: Recovery of Dare

" So Jamie how bad is it?" asked a very concerned Light. " I have seen lots worse," said Jamie as he finished checking over the mercenaria. " So what is wrong with him?" asked Maccan as he looked at his fallen comrade. " Hi has a sprained right ankle, a few cuts and bruises, and a slight concussion that is all," said Jamie as he finished his look over. " I hope he wakes up soon," said Light as she looked at him. " Well we gave him some pain killer and some other things so he will most likely wake up tomorrow," said Matt as he walked in dragging behind him a very angry Magic. " Hey Matt you little punk let me go," shouted the enraged teen. " I don't think so first I better tell Stella what you took and then she can handle it," said Matt sinisterly. " So Matt what did our one of a kind fridge raider take this time?" asked Stella. " He took lets see what all did he take oh yes. He took your last donut, new plate of brownies, sugar cookie, and he ate a slice of your birthday cake," said Matt as he stepped out of the way. " I tell you that you better start running," said Flicker as she watched the younger girls eyes flare up. 

" Thanks for the tip I am out of here," said Magic as he started to run towards the cockpit. " Sorry Magic Cloud, but I think you need to learn not to take my snacks," said Stella as she chased after the liger pilot. 

  
  


" Is it always like this around here?" asked Quin. " Sure is so just don't take Stella's food and you will be fine," said Reno to the pilot. " So where do we sleep tonight?" asked Ka. 

" Well I guess that we will just have to share our private rooms," said Light as she walked into the kitchen. " So who will sleep where?" asked Tristan. " Tristan you can sleep in my room and Ka can sleep in Flickers room," said Light. " How about us?" asked Quin and Maccan in unison. " Quin you can sleep in Magic's room and Maccan you sleep in Reno's room," said Light as she took out a glass and drank a glass of water. 

  
  


" So Light I was wondering how you became the leader of this team," said Maccan a couple of hours later at the supper table. " Easy they drafted me and now I have won my first zoids battle," said Light. " I wish I knew why you let Stella join the team," said Magic through all his bandages. " Easy she is my cousin and she can pilot the Arrow Fox perfectly," said Light. " I was wondering Light if I could give my zoid a nickname?" asked Stella. " Sure what do you have in mind?" asked Light. " I was thinking in the range of Comet," said Stella. " I think that name fits your zoid perfectly," said Maccan in approval. " So do I how about the rest of you," said Ka. " I really think it fits that zoid of yours perfectly because even my Lighting Siexs and I can't keep up with you and your one of a kind Arrow Fox. " Well it is settled Comet it is," said Stella as she took her plate that had been full of spaghetti that Flicker had again cooked. 

" Hey Light I forgot to ask who the awesome chef is around here," said Maccan pointing to the empty plate in front him. " That would be Flicker also called Oral by the more forgetful members of the team," said Light. " Well thanks for the food, but I need some rest that battle really tired me out," said Maccan as he walked off towards Reno's room. " See you in the morning and hopefully Dare is awake by then," said Light as she walked to her room where Tristan was already laying on the floor in her night gown. She wore an all black outfit so that she stayed warm. " So Tristan I see that you are a very good pilot, but you need to work a little harder," said Light trying to start conversation. When Tristan didn't answer she saw that the pilot was praying to God. " My Father God here my prayer help dare to wake up and be O.K.," said Tristan as she knelled there. " Father I know you here me so answer my prayer in your own way," said Light as she knelt down next to the pilot. " So you were saying," said Tristan as she came out of prayer. " It doesn't even matter now lets get some sleep," said Light as she turned off the light and went to bed.

  
  


The Next Morning

" Come on Tristan wake up come on Dare is awake!" shouted Light into the ears of the pilot. " O.K. I hear you. I really do not need to lose my hearing," said Tristan as she threw on an outfit and ran down to the hospital part of the building. " Hey Tristan I thought you would never get here," weakly kidded the pilot. " So how do you feel?" asked Maccan. " I am so hungry I could eat an elephant," said Dare in response to the question. " Well I guess you have a right to be you haven't eaten for about 24 hours," said Ka. " Well then here is something to cure his hunger," said Flicker as she walked in with a plate full of french toast, orange juice, pancakes, and beef sausage. " I thank you all for your hospitality, but we do not have anything to pay you with," said Maccan the next day after Jamie had proclaimed Dare well enough to leave. " No need to it is on us anyway. I only ask for one favor," said Light. " Sure anything," said Maccan as he watched the leader. " If we are ever in the same trouble do the same thing," said Light as she ran back to the Indigo Nero and jumped on. " Sure I will keep that in mind and don't lose your next battle," said Maccan as the Indigo Nero floated away.

  
  


Stay tuned for chapter 6: Tied With Another. This part is different it tells the past of Light and her family and how she came upon the perfect plan. 

  
  



	6. Tied with Another

This is getting old. Do not own zoids wish I could so there. I want to thank Mal and the Razor Fusion for reviewing my fic and for giving me permission to use her team. Now on with the show. This part tells of Lights past and family. It is just a part I decided to write.

  
  


Chapter 6: Tied with Another

" Hey Light can you tell me about your family and past?" asked Flicker as she sat on the couch doing nothing. " Sure I don't have anything better to do," said Light as she sat down next to the Command Wolf pilot. " Well here goes it will take a while," she said and started to tell. 

3 years ago

" Hey mom I am home," shouts a 10 year old Light. " O.K. honey be there in a second," shouts Mrs. Madurai. " So Light how was class?" asked her mom. " Fine I got a 100 on my book report," she said. " That is very good now where is your sister?" asked Mrs. Madurai. " She will be here soon she stayed to help Ms. Lo with her stuff," said Light as she ran up stairs to deposit her stuff. " Hey Mom nice to see you," said Moon as she ran into the house. " So how did school go?" asked Mrs. Madurai. " It was awesome and guess what Bit Cloud the pilot came in and brought the Liger Zero to show us all," said Moon as she started telling about the zoid. " So Light I hear that Mr. Cloud visited school today," said Mrs. Madurai. " Yes, he did I have something to tell you, but you better sit down," said Light. " So honey what is it?" asked Mrs. Madurai. " I am leaving school to become a zoids pilot as soon as I turn 11," said Light as she watched her mothers reaction. " I thought you would and that is why your father and I have a little surprise for you tomorrow," said Mrs. Madurai. " You shouldn't have you know I don't need anything," said Light. " Well I think you are wrong there," said Mr. Madurai as he walked in. " I guess I will just have to wait," said Light as she sat in bed that night wide awake. " So Light I hear you are becoming a pilot," said Bronze through the door. " Sure am bro I will be like you," said Light to her 13 year old brother. " Well I just went and got you this," said Bronze as he tossed her a cape and warrior identification card. " Thank Bronze you will be here to see me off won't you," said Light. " Sure thing me and Ammo will be here," said her brother mentioning the Black Command wolf outside her window. " See you tomorrow and get some sleep," said Bronze to his younger sister as he left. " Wait a minute what is this?" asked Light out loud. In the cape there was something else it was metal. " I wonder what it is well I will see in the morning," said Light. " Wake up sleepy head it is your birthday," said Moon to her older sister through the door. " Sorry Moon late again you have to get up pretty early to catch me off guard," said Light as she opened the door to let her sister in. She wore an all silver outfit completed with her new silver cape and Command Wolf necklace which had been the metal thing. 

" Light I was wondering what you would wear," said Moon as she walked in. " So what have you packed?" asked Moon. " My best clothes, a few of my necklaces, my red cape, and my cell phone," said Light mentioning the phone at her side. " You also took your laptop, digital camera, and C.D. player," said Moon. 

" I just wanted to be prepared," said Light as she walked out of the room with her stuff. " Hey Bronze wake up before I get bored," said Light to her sleeping brother. " O.K. I am awake, but please don't get whatever you get before I get there," said Bronze to his younger sister. " Come on Moon lets go eat," said Light as she ran towards the kitchen. " I smell french toast, bagels, milk, and cocoa," said Light as she entered the room. " Well eat up before your brother gets here," said Mr. Madurai as he sat down guarding her cake from her brother. " I hope that cake tastes as good as it looks," said Light. " So do I," said Bronze as he sat down watching her cake. " You Mr. better not take any of that cake," said Light. " O.K. I was just looking at it," said Bronze. 

" Come on eat faster I want to get my gift," said Light as she watched the others eat. " I am finished," said Moon as the 8 year old finished off her plate. " So am I," said three voices at once. " Well come on follow me," said Mr. Madurai as he led the way to the back of the house. There stood a Command Wold with a blue and silver paint job. " Dad is this my present?" asked Light in awe. " Sure is go on see how it feels to be in a cockpit," said her dad. " I think I have a name for this zoid," said Light. " So what is its name?" asked Moon. 

" Her name is Star," said Light as she climbed into the cockpit. " Insert pilot identification," said a mechanical voice. " Inserting identification," said Light. " Pilot identified as Light Indigo Madurai pilot number 1029," said the voice. " I will now be leaving you watch on the television for me," said Light a few hours later after she had gotten the hang of piloting the zoid and it had gotten used to her it was a breeze. " We will now you be careful see if you can find a team to enter," said Bronze as he watched his sister. " See you I love you all," said Light as she bonded off into the night. 

  
  


" Sorry Light to interrupt, but we have a battle in 3 days against the Pyrotechnics," said Jamie. " I think I heard of them, but I can't place my finger on it," said Light. " Well it is a three on three battle in the code 0992 so choose who you want to use," said Jamie. " Three on three well I guess Stella, Flicker and Me," said Light. " O.K. Reno and I had planed to do something that day any ways," said Magic. 

  
  


" Thanks for the food Flicker I think we should all go too bed," said Light that evening. " We will need to get up early to get our zoids in shape for the battle," said Flicker as she started walking towards her room. " Good night I'll see you in the morning," said Flicker as she closed her door. " I will meet you in the morning at the hanger," said Stella as she went to her room. " I had better see you there," said Light as she went off to her bedroom. 

  
  


" Come on gals hurry up," said Light the next morning at the hanger. " O.K. we will, but I was wondering what we are doing today," said Stella. " We are going to work on a plan to beat this team," said Light. " So we will have to work together," said Light as she jumped into the Angel Wolf. 

" Come on Comet lets get ready," said Stella to the Arrow Fox. " Freedom you know what to do," said Flicker as they all landed in the sand. " O.K. Flicker go off and practice," said Light. " Stella get ready for a real battle," said Light as her cousin dashed off in Comet. " Come on Angel we better work out the chinks," said Light to her zoid as they dashed across the desert. 

  
  


Next Afternoon 

" Yeah were ready," said Stella as she shot off a couple of guns. " They better watch out," said Flicker as she petted Freedom. " Pyrotechnics you better watch out," said Light as she watched the sun set.

  
  


This part is before the battle against the Pyrotechnics which is the team of Mal and the Razor Fushion. If you want to read it from her teams point of view read her story The Hybrid. 


	7. Pyrotechnics Tie

Saga of Light Madurai: The Angel Wolf Arrives

Thanks to Mal and Razor for the recognition. I hope that you like it so far. After this part it will be different from Mal's story completely, but the Pyrotechnics will still show up off and on. I do not own zoids, but I will say this I do own the Angel Wolf.

  
  


Chapter 7: Pyrotechnics Tie

" Light I wish the battle would start," said Stella as she and Comet lay in the brush hidden. " We have to wait for the other team to get here," said Light as she lay there. " Hey look there they some," said Flicker as she stood next to Freedom. " Come on Flicker get in your zoid before the battle starts," said Light to the Command Wolf pilot. " I take the hint come on Freedom give me a lift," said Flicker to her zoid. The zoid did and Flicker jumped into the wolf like zoid. " I see the judge," said Stella as she watched the sky. 

" So do I," said Light as she sat in the Silver Wolf. The silver armor had weapons and guns so she could fight better. " Well the judge landed now he will go through his whole talk," said Stella as she motioned towards the white capsule. " The area in a 10 mile radius is now a zoids battle field all personal and other people please leave the are at once. Scanning O.K. the code is 0992 the Pyrotechnics against the Light Chasers ready fight," said the judge. " Look at them they are afraid because they can't see us," said Flicker as she watched the others. " Well what are we up against?" asked Light. " A Shadow Fox, another Command Wolf, and a new zoid called the Razor Fushion," said Flicker. " Razor Fushion where have I heard that before?" asked Light to herself. " Light I am going after the other Command Wolf," said Flicker as she started firing a barrage of shot. " Well then go and get the other pilot," said Light. " See you gals after I win," said Flicker as she bounded off and the other pilot chased her. " Hey Light do you mind if I go after the Shadow Fox?" asked Stella. " Go for it I mean your zoid is part fox," said Light. " Well you go get that Razor Fushion," said Stella as she bounded through the woods and the Shadow Fox chased her. " I guess that leaves you and me with the leader," said Light as she watched the zoid. " Hey Angel you know it looks a lot like you," said Light to her zoid. The zoid growled softly in reply. " Well you know what lets show them what we are made of," said Light. The Angel Wolf softly growled. " I think we better use the cloaking system," said Light as she pressed the button and the Angel Wolf faded from sight. " I wonder if I can get any info on that zoid," said Light as she used a special computer that gave info on zoids in battle. " It says Razor Fushion wolf/fox zoid, Pilot: Mal leader of Pyrotechnics," said Light out loud. " Look at that Angel we are fighting another Hybrid," said Light. " Well there it is," said Light as she saw the zoid enter the woods. " I think I will take the shield down and fight fair," said Light. " Well come on Angel lets see who is stronger," said Light to her partner. " Hey Angel lets formally introduce ourselves," said she piloted Angel to jump out in front of the Razor Fushion. " Well finally we meet," said the other pilot over the com link. " Hey aren't you Light Madurai the pilot of the Command Wolf Star Dancer?" asked the other pilot. " It was Star and yes I am. I remembered just now who you were you are Mal the pilot that got in that terrible accident," said Light. " Yes I am, but there will be time to talk later lets battle," said Mal with a sheepish smile on her face. Just then the judge announced the defeat of Stella and Comet. " One down two to go," said Mal as she started to attack and missed. " If you want to hit me you better do better then that," said Light as she powered her zoid up. " So you are as good as they say," said Mal as she started to power up her gun. " Come on Angel lets shut her down," said Light. They both crashed together at the same time and their systems froze. " Come on unfreeze," said Light as the judge proclaimed both the teams winners. " I fair the well until we meet again," said the judge. Juli was just in time to see the judge fly away and was both sad and happy. " The star is always the brightest just as it fades away," thought Juli as she remembered her battle. 

  
  


" Hey Mal nice battle maybe we will meet again sometime," said Light as she shook hands with the older pilot. 

" I wish you luck on your journey oh I almost forgot catch!" shouted Mal as she threw a small metal thing to Light. " What is it?" asked Light in confusion. " A gift it is the Razor Fushion at least a metal form of him," said Mal as she and Razor bounded away. " So did you two have fun?" asked Light to her friends. " Sure did and Chelsea gave me a tip," said Flicker as she talked to Light. " So what was the tip?" asked Light. " Never take both hands off the controls," said Flicker indicating the way she sometimes piloted. " Juli helped me with a trick I had been practicing," said Stella. " I know already I was watching," said Light and Flicker at the same time. " You little sneaks you always ruin my fun," said Stella pretending to be hurt. " Hey girls nice battle even thought we only tied it was awesome," said Jamie as he talked to them back on the Indigo Nero. " Well I think we will have to invite them over sometime," said Light. " I wonder where they live," said Flicker out loud. " Well we will find out some way," said Light as she laid down on the couch to take a nap.

  
  


Os how do you like it. This is the only chapter that follows The Hybrid story chapter 9 in some parts. Well how did you like it please review.


	8. Sisters and Diamonds

Saga of Light Madurai: The Angel Wolf Arrives

Thanks to anyone who reviewed the story. Dark Angel Himiko, Mal and Razor, and Damion Axes to who I tell review or I will tell Angel to find you. Do not own zoids so lets continue the story.

  
  


Chapter 8: Sisters and Diamonds

" I still can't believe we lost," said Light to no one in particular. " So we lost once big deal," said Stella absent mindedly. " I wonder who will challenge us next," said Magic out loud and just as he said that the phone wrung. " I wonder who it is," said Flicker as she picked up the phone. 

" Hello Flicker speaking who may I ask is this," said Flicker as she held the phone to her ear. " I was wondering if a Ms. Light Madurai was there," said a young female voice on the other line. " May I ask who it is?" asked Flicker. " My name is Moon Angel Madurai her sister," said the voice. " Light it is for you," said Flicker with a slight faint look on her face. " So Flicker who is it?" asked Light. " Your sister Light. Moon Angel Madurai," said Flicker as she held out the phone for the leader. " My sister Moon it is her birthday today May 10, 1990 she was born," said Light out loud as she took the phone and started to talk. " This is Light how may I help you?" asked Light in an orderly fashion. " Hey Light I was wondering if you remembered my birthday," said Moon. " Sure did are you going to become a pilot?" asked Light. " Yes I am right now in my new zoid talking to you on the cell phone," said Moon. " So what kind of zoid did you get?" asked Light. " I got a Command Wolf which I nicknamed Diamond," said the new pilot. " So where are you?" asked Light. " I am running past a Indigo Nero at this moment at sector 1056 east," said Moon. 

" Well I think you better look at that Indigo Nero closer, because I think you just found me," said Light over the phone. " So that is where you are well stop and I will stay for a little while," said Moon. " Well see you in a little bit," said Light as she turned off the phone. 

  
  


" Hey Jamie can you stop my sister Moon is right outside and wants to meet you guys," said Light. " Sure thing we need a rest anyway's," said Jamie as he stopped the Indigo Nero. " Hey sis nice to see you," said Moon as she entered the control room ten minutes later junk in tow. " So I take it you are new," said Reno as he made a once over of Moon. " Yes I am this is my first day," said Moon. " So are you registered?" asked Magic watching the 11 year old carefully. " Yes, my number is 823," said Moon as she sat down next to Matt at the computer. " So do you like computers?" asked Matt. " Yes, I do when I get on a team I want to be a strategist," said Moon. " Well you can stay with us if you like," said Light. " I would, but I have my own dream to carry out," said Moon to her sister. " Well can we at least see your zoid?" asked Stella to her barely younger cousin. " Stella I didn't know you were on the team," said Moon as she ran to hug her cousin. " I sure am now come on I want to see your zoid," said Stella as she ran towards the hanger. 

  
  


" This is my zoid the Diamond Wolf a special Command Wolf without guns or weapons mostly for maneuverability," said Moon pointing to an all white Command Wolf standing next to Freedom. " Moon she is very pretty and I think that if you want to be a strategist this zoid is perfect for you," said Matt to the girl.

  
  


" Hey Light you never introduced me," said Moon a few minutes later. " Well O.K. this is Flicker Orb pilot of Freedom the other Command Wolf on the team," said Light pointing to the blond haired blue eyed girl. " Nice to meet you and how old are you?" asked Moon. " I am 15 and ½ and I am glad to meet you," said Flicker as she smiled at the 11 year old. " This is Magic Cloud pilot of the Star Liger and main reason for excitement around here," said Light. " Nice to meet you Magic are you Bit Clouds brother?" asked Moon. " Sure am and nice to meet you Moon," said Magic. " You already know Stella," said Light pointing to her cousin. " This is Jamie Hermanos he is our Doctor and main strategist and Matt is his younger brother," said Light as she pointed to the two brothers. " I almost forgot and this is Reno Star pilot of Lighting the Siex," said Light pointing to the 14 year old. " Nice to meet you all I can't stay for long maybe for tonight, but tomorrow I have to go," said Moon as she greeted them all. 

  
  


" I really like your zoid Light she is pretty," said Moon a few hours later as they lay in Lights room talking. " Her name is the Angel Wolf, but I call her Angel for short," said Light as she laid next to her sister. " Hey Light I see that you are wearing two necklaces," said Moon referring to the two metal chains hanging around Lights neck. 

  
  


" The one with the Command Wolf is the one Bronze gave me the day before I left. The other one is a gift from Mal a friend of mine it represents her zoid the Razor Fusion," said Light as she held the necklaces letting the light dance off of them. " Do you mind if I give you one more?" asked Moon. " Of course not, but what does yours look like?" asked Light. " It looks like Angel I thought you would like to wear it to represent Angel in battle," said Moon. " Thank you sis now I can remember my past and my future," said Light as she put the chain around her neck. " Well we better get some sleep or we will be bushed tomorrow," said Light. She was soon asleep, but Moon stayed awake staring at the two orbs in the sky she was name after. " I know you will be the best zoids pilot ever sis, but please be careful," said Moon as she walked down the hall heading towards the hanger. Before she got there she passed the kitchen and who do you think was there raiding the fridge. " I guess it won't hurt to have a little fun before I leave," said Moon as she ran down to Stella's room. She didn't even bother to knock on the door she just ran right in. " Come on Stella Magic is stealing your food," said Moon to her cousin. " He is going to pay thanks," said Stella as she ran out ears billowing smoke. " Maybe next time I should think first," said Moon with a sweat-drop on her head like in the anime shows. 

  
  


" Well I guess I better leave while I still can," said Light as she jumped into the Diamond Wolf. " Come on lets go start a team of our own Dia," said Moon as they ran off into the night. " As Light used to say the final star is the brightest," said Moon as she watched the final star leave the sky. " Bye Light Chasers we will meet again," said Moon as Dia let out a howl.

  
  


Well did you like it I hope so now all you have to do is review and tell me how you liked it. 


	9. Batlle With Taylor and Miro

Saga of Light Madurai: Angel Wolf Arrives

I do not own zoids. I just want to say that this is most likely going to be one of the last chapters. In this chapter the Light Chasers enter class C. They were in class C in chapter 7, but because they didn't win they fell back. Well lets go on with the show. 

  
  


Chapter 9: Enter Class C Again

" So Jamie what team are we fighting this time?" asked Magic. " The Arrow team wants to have a two on two match between Magic and Light and Miro and Taylor," said Matt in answer. 

  
  


" Fine by us, but why us?" asked Light. " Well Magic has a Liger zoid and Light you have a special zoid and I guess they want to test their strength," said Jamie. " Yes, I guess I just hope we can win a two on two battle in code 0924," said Light as she sat cross legged on the couch. 

  
  


" Sure you can you are one awesome pilot," said Flicker as she started eating jelly beans. " Thanks Flicker, but I am really surprised that Moon left without notice," said Light as she thought of her sister. " As she told us she has her own dream to follow," said Stella as she sat down on a black piece of metal. 

  
  


" Stella be careful that is a part of Angels new transformation armor," said Light as Stella sat on the black piece of metal. " Sorry I didn't know," said Stella as she jumped up and went to sit on a bean bag chair. " So what will this armor do?" asked Magic. 

  
  


" I will call this system the Midnight Sniper," said Light a few hours later after she had finished the armor. " So I take it this armor has hidden guns and other things like that," said Flicker. 

  
  


" Yes, but I can also mix the three armors together to get a super powerful Angel," said Light. " You know I never did learn the names of the other armors," said Stella as she walked in with some paint. " I take it Comet is getting a paint job," said Magic as he walked in with a letter in his hand. " Yes she is now who is the letter for?" asked Stella. 

  
  


" It is for Light, but I have no clue who it is from," said Magic as he handed the letter over to Light. " Letter for me very strange, but I wonder who sent it," said Light. " Well open it and find out," said Flicker. Light did just that and soon she was looking at a letter. It looked like this.

  
  


Dear Light Madurai,

  
  


You and your team are invited to participate in the S class expedition match to be held in three months. We hope to see you there that is all.

The Blitz Team

" So we are invited to a S class expedition match," said Jamie as he held the letter. " Yes, but we better be even better by then," said Light as she sat down. 

  
  


" Hey Light you never told me the names of the armors," said Stella. " O.K. the silver armor is called the " Silver Torpedo". The winged armor is the " Sky Wolf". Last is the black armor or the " Midnight Sniper," said Light as she finished. 

  
  


" I am bushed see you tomorrow," said Light as she went to bed. " See you and don't forget about the battle," said Magic as she walked down the hall. " I won't now good night," said Light as she crawled into bed. " Lord hear my prayer keep Magic and I safe in the battle tomorrow," prayed Light as she knelt down and prayed. 

  
  


" Magic come on wake up we don't have all day," said Light. 

" I am awake I just got out of the shower," shouted Magic through the door. " Thanks for sharing," whispered Light with a big anime sweet-drop on her head. " I'll meet you at the hanger!" exclaimed Light as she ran towards the mentioned area. " Hey Jamie can you boot up the CAS system?" asked Light. " Sure can which one?" asked Jamie. " All three I want to show them my full power," said Light over the link. " Got it, Sky's wings, Midnights main armor, and Silver's armor on legs and head right," said Jamie.

  
  


" Correct now hurry and get it on," said Light as she climbed into the zoid. " Hey Angel ready for a battle?" asked Light. In response she got a howl. " Hey Light wait for us," said Magic as he came in and climbed into the Star Liger a.k.a. Ghost. 

  
  


" O.K. Light here comes the armor," said Jamie as the armor started linking into the correct places. " Hey Jamie can you boot up Star Yager?" asked Magic. " Sure thing I made a few adjustments so the ride should be smoother," said Jamie as he pushed another button and the armor for the Star Yager came out. The Star Yager looks almost like the regular Yager just instead of blue it is yellow and it is faster and more maneuverable. 

  
  


" O.K. Light and Angel ready to launch," said Light. 

" Magic and Ghost ready for battle," said Magic as he held onto the controls. The next thing the two pilots saw after their words was the sunshine. " O.K. Magic I will meet you there," said Light as she took to the air.

  
  


" Got that," said Magic and sped up Ghost to full speed. 

" Well there is the judge," said Magic as he saw the meteor plummeting towards Zi. Magic and Light in their zoids made it to the battlefield before the judge. 

  
  


" The area in a 30 mile zone is a designated battlefield all unwelcome personal please leave the area at once. " Scanning O.K. the battle is between the Light Chasers members Light Madurai and Magic Cloud and the Arrow team members Taylor Tauri and Miro Arrow ready fight," said the judge. 

  
  


" Come on Angel lets take to the air," said Light as she and the Trilogy Wolf started to fly. She calls the wolf Angel in all forms. " Hey Magic I bet you and that puny zoid of yours can't catch me and my Mirror Liger," teased Miro as he ran around the still zoid. " Come on Ghost lets make them see stars," said Magic as he made Ghost effortlessly jump over the Mirror Liger. 

  
  


" Come and Catch me if you can," said Magic as he pushed a button and engaged the power thrusters. Ghost roared in excitement at being able to go so fast. " Come on Ghost lets win this," said Magic as he turned the zoid around and hit the Mirror Liger full force with a Strike Laser Claw attack. " Hey cheap shot!" yelled Miro over the com link as his system froze. 

  
  


" Miro and the Mirror Liger are out of the battle," said the judge. " Hey next time you decide to fight us learn about us first," said Magic as he sat laughing to himself in the cockpit. " It isn't over yet kid," said Miro as he watched for his teammate and girlfriend Taylor. 

  
  


" Hey Tay nice day for a battle," said Light as she landed watching the War Shark in front of her. " I agree, but to tell you the truth I most likely will beat you and that freak zoid of yours," said Taylor over the link. Just as she said that she her a loud buzzing noise. 

  
  


" I will give you a hint missy never call my zoid a freak," said Light as she jumped out of Angel and stared into the face of the startled girl. " My zoid beat you and me enter class C," said Light to Taylor as she jumped onto Angels head and got into the cockpit. 

  
  


" Oh and never turn your back on the enemy," said Light as she rode off into the sunset. " So Angel how did you like the battle?" asked Light to the zoid as they ran towards the base. Angel growled in a way that seems to mean she was happy. 

  
  


" Hey Light next time we battle I hope we have more of a challenge," said Magic over the link. " I do too those two were really stuck up," said Light then closed the com link and turned on a C.D. which she liked. Angel seemed to sway I little and take quicker paces as the music started playing. 

  
  


" Hey Angel do you like this music?" asked Light. In response Light received a howl that indicated joy. " The singers name is Mark Schultz," said Light to Angel. Another howl indicated the zoids happiness. " Well I guess I'll have to play this more often," said Light and soon they were at the base, but something was not right.

Sorry, but I just couldn't resist putting in a cliff hanger. I want to tell you that I appreciate any kind of info so please review.


	10. Final Chapter in Part One

Saga of Light Madurai: The Angel Wolf Arrives

Final chapter in part one of this Saga. I left you all at a cliff hanger in chapter 9 so be prepared. I know I said I would stop following The Hybrid, but it is such an awesome story. Thanks to anyone who reviewed this story and I will not stop this story just start part two of Saga of Light Madurai: The Angel Wolf Arrives. So this is classified as part one and the next chapter will be in another story called Saga of Light Madurai: Angel and Razor Hybrids of Unmatchable Strength.

I do not own Zoids you no sue or I will hit you with a shoe.

  
  


Chapter 10: Destruction Indigo Nero Zero!!!

I looked at the place where our Indigo Nero had been two hours before and it wasn't there. " Hey Light why did you stop?" asked Magic over the link. " Look stone head the Indigo Nero is gone," I said back to him. " What!" exclaimed Magic as he looked and saw the area where it had been. 

  
  


" Who did this?" asked Magic over the link. " The Backdraft," said a familiar voice over the link. " Jamie what happened here?" asked Light. " They came and bombarded us with rockets and bombs, but we are all safe and sound," said Matt as he landed his Pteris next to the already landed Ranos.

  
  


" So they are at it again, but where is the Indigo Nero?" asked Magic. " They stole it and they almost got Stella, but lucky for her Comet took over and took down a couple of the enemies," said Reno as he came into view in his Lighting Siexs.

" Yeah, lucky for all of us you mean," said Flicker as she came into view walking next to Freedom her arm bandaged. " What happened Jamie I thought you said everyone was fine," said Light as she ran over after she jumped out of Angel. 

  
  


" I did this after they attacked about five minutes ago," said Flicker as she sat down trying to get some rest. " Well at least we are all alive," said Light as she poured a glass of water for herself from her canteen which she always carried. 

  
  


" I think we better move out of this area, but maybe we better be careful just in case," said Light as she jumped back into Angel. " Light you know the didn't take the CAS systems with them," said Flicker. 

  
  


" I know, but it will be very hard to carry them, anyway's Magic and I have our zoids equipped with our best CAS systems anyway's," said Light as she hit a button on the panel which turned on a couple of dim lights in the cockpit. 

  
  


" Come on we can go to the area where we just battled. Magic made a nice big crater in the ground and I think it will be perfect for now," said Light as she turned Angel towards the area. " Hey Light what about Flicker I mean how are we supposed to get her there?" asked Matt. " Flicker can you make Freedom follow us?" asked Light. " Sure can I get the idea just play tag along after the wolf," said Flicker as she started telling the zoid what to do.

  
  


" O.K. follow us and try to stay as quiet as possible no sonic booms and no howls," said Jamie directing the last comment at Flicker and Light and Angel and Freedom. " Hey don't worry we won't let them howl," said Light as she took off towards the area where the battle had been. 

  
  


" Hey Flicker for that last comment do you want to lose um?" asked Light. " Sure thing Light come on Freedom lets go faster," said Flicker as she pushed a button and soon was passing Light and Angel. " Hey come on no fair," said Light as she made her boosters go and then forgot. " Yikes, I still have the Trilogy armor together," said Light as she flew into the air. 

  
  


" Sorry about that sometimes I um forget," said Light as she landed and just made Angel go faster relishing the speed she achieved. " Come on we are almost there," said Light as she made Angel jump over a rock and do some fancy maneuvers. 

  
  


" Hey cool moves Light, but be careful it is dark," said Flicker. " Then I will make it lighter," said light as she turned on one of Angels lights. 

  
  


" Good show now lets see we have sleeping bags and some food I guess it will hold us," said Light an hour later as they all sat around the campfire which had been started with minimal effort by a quick Fox Inferno from Comet. " Well I just hope that we are not the only survivors with zoids," said Reno. 

  
  


" Why do you say that?" asked Light. " Because it seemed like the Backdraft were targeting teams like us," said Reno.

" Yes, new teams with less experience and that don't know their tricks," said Jamie. " But they really should have learned more about us before they attacked," said Flicker. " Yes because we have someone who knows their tricks," said Light. 

  
  


" Yes, we have Jamie Hermanos one of the best," said Light as she sat down on Angels paw. " Yes, I am and I think I can find an ex enemy of mine," said Jamie. " An enemy, but we don't need any enemies," said Light. " Well I guess, but be careful I think I know who you are talking about," said Matt to his brother. 

  
  


" Well I guess we better get some rest who knows what will happen in the morning," said Stella a few hours later. 

" Yes who knows what will happen," said a voice. Angel growled because she didn't know who this voice belonged to. " Calm down Angel hush up," I said. 

  
  


" Are you friend or foe?" asked Reno always being the more logical of all of us. " I am a friend and my name is Naomi Flugal," she said as she came out of the darkness. " Hey Naomi long time no see," said Jamie as he extended his hand to the Gun Sniper pilot.

  
  


" Same to you Jamie nice to see you on a team again," said Naomi as she took his hand and shook it. " So Naomi did your base get destroyed?" asked Magic. Naomi paled a little.

" It most certainly did Magic we are lucky we were not there at the time," said Naomi. 

" We you mean there is someone else with you?" asked Flicker. " Yes actually two other people," said Naomi and called into the woods. " Come on you big babies there is nothing to be afraid of," shouted Naomi. " Hey be careful Naomi you never know who will turn their slimy back on you," said a man with long brown hair and mercenary tattoo's on his arms. 

" Brad I would advise you to hold your tongue," said Naomi to her husband. Yes, I am a Brad and Naomi fan. " Why I don't know any of them," said Brad as he walked out then got a good look at us and ran right back into the woods. 

  
  


" Why did he do that?" asked Light. " Better look at your friends," said Naomi pointing to Jamie, Matt, and Magic. " Hey calm down guys he didn't know it was us," said Light to the three boys. " Hey Naomi come on I am bored," said another voice. " Hey Leon come on the next time you get to see Jamie you might be 50 years old," said Naomi into the woods. " O.K. I will come out," said Leon as he came out. " Hey Leon you still on the Flugal team I take it," said Jamie. " Sure am and now we can beat the Backdraft once and for all," said Leon as he walked out a Red Blade Liger at his side. 

  
  


" So do you think it is safe here?" asked Brad. " I really don't know, but at least we are in one group," said Light a little uneasy. " So do you think we should have a guard?" asked Naomi. " Yes, I think that Angel and I will keep watch," said Light from where she sat next to the zoid. " Yeah, I think it would do us a lot of good if we found away to put all that extra energy of yours to good use," said Jamie as he watched her. 

  
  


" Yes, this is the last time I eat twelve candy bars in one hour," said Light mentioning her supper. " O.K. then Angel and Light can keep watch and they can most likely hold their own against anything that gets in their way," said Matt as he curled up tighter into his sleeping bag which he had pit under is Pteris. 

  
  


" Good night Light and don't fall asleep," said Jamie an hour later as he curled into his sleeping bag. " I won't I mean I'm wired on sugar and things like that," said Light from her new position next to Angel's right paw. " O.K. see you in the morning," said Jamie. " Yes, see you oh and if I am not here in the morning don't freak I probably just found something," said Light. " O.K. fine by me oh and if a girl by the name of Pierce happens to come by don't be afraid she is a friend," said Jamie as he fell asleep.

  
  


" Well come on Angel time to keep watch," said Light as she jumped into the cockpit. " Well I think that we may have company," said Light as a figure showed on the screen. " Come on Angel let me out," said Light to the zoid. In response Angel opened the cockpit and allowed Light to jump out. " Hey Angel who do you think it is?" asked Light. Angel growled and Light sensed a bit of admiration and friendship in the growl.

" A friend is it well lets go check it out," said Light as she jumped back into the cockpit and piloted Angel to chase the unknown zoid. " Come on Angel lets catch up," said Light as she made the zoid go faster. " Come on we are almost there," said Light as she saw the black zoid. The zoid lead them into a cave. " Hey Angel can you let me see?" asked Light. Angel turned on a screen and Light could see a 3D simulation of the cave. " Well the zoid isn't in here," said Light. Angel almost seeming to read Lights thoughts went back out and came face to face with none other then Razor.

  
  


" Ra, Ra Razor," stuttered Light as she looked at the black hybrid. Razor and Angel nuzzled each other. " Come on Angel I need to see inside the cockpit," said Light. Angel then turned on the screen and Light looked into the cockpit. She was stunned no one was in the cockpit. " I wonder where Mal is," said Light as she went thru possibilities. Maybe Raxir had gone wild some zoids did, or maybe Mal had let Razor out for a run, or maybe Mal was dead. Light shuddered at the last thought. 

  
  


" Hey Angel ask him where Mal is," said Light. " Razor where is your pilot?" asked Angel in a mixture of growls and barks. " She was stolen," said Razor in a mixture of growls and yelps. " Stolen she was stolen and you didn't even try to save her. Don't you care for your human?" asked Angel anger filling her growls and howls. " Well," was all that Razor said in a short bark. 

  
  


" Well is that all you can say. I would do anything for my human," said Angel calming down a little. " Angel I understand know ask him where is going now," said Light. " Light wants to know where you are going," said Angel. " Back to the team I guess," said Razor. " Back to the team how about you go find her," said Angel. " Hey I think you have no business to tel me what to do," said Razor as he started to run away.

  
  


" Come on Angel follow him, but from the air," said Light as she turned her zoid to follow the black hybrid.

  
  


So how do you like. Hope you liked it and if you want to know where Mal is go read The Hybrid chapter 12. Be ready for part two Saga of Light Madurai: Razor and Angel Hybrids of Unmatchable Strength 

  
  



End file.
